Unbroken Contract (Dark Dreams Incident)
This tale takes place after the conclusion of the Dark Dreams Incident. It is written by Opalarie of The Unbroken. Unbroken Contract She watched through the thick paned glass of the window in her office as the last of the coalition began to pack their things and made to leave. She let out a long sigh of relief. Finally, things could return to normal. Business could resume. The normalcy that was Duskwood and Darkshire would return. Once more, the region would be a dark shadow largely ignored by Stormwind and it’s pawns that believed themselves greater than what they actually were. Once more her and her company could resume the job of getting jobs done without scrutiny and unneeded eyes peering at them. A thorn in her side was being excised as the last, self-righteous tool was getting ready to leave. A soft knock on the door frame brought her attention from the first of such business, hunting down and killing any trolls that were left. Standing at a casual parade rest, she turned her head so that her single eye could look at the robed figure standing at the door. In silks and fabrics richly made, the slender man and one of her seconds in the company, Crow, stood in the opened door. His gloved fingers were interlocked and the hood and ivory mask shaped like that of a beak stood motionless. But behind that mask was a mind of a genius. “Commander.” He said in a distorted greeting by means of enchantment on his mask was also a request to enter. “Crow, darling, do come in.” She said with a lazy beckoning motion of her hand as she looked out the window again. “Your report brought good news, Crow. I am heartened to hear that we still have support within the House of Nobles.” She said as a wolfish smirk formed. “Indeed, Commander. Despite the outcry from those that were here, there were many that agreed with your decision with the trolls wherein power truly lies.” Crow said as he moved to stand beside her, his masked gaze looking out the window as well. “Good. Is Ashivar proceeding with the next phase?” Crow shrugged. “He has not returned yet… But he has not given us reason to doubt him.” Opalarie nodded. “I suppose his lack of presence means he is likely succeeding.” She looked at Crow and smirked. Crow met her gaze with the impassive sternness that was his mask and remained motionless. “What is our next move, Commander?” With a grunt she turned from the window and strode to her desk. As she rifled through the files and reports from others of her company, she cleared her throat. “As you know, those self-righteous twits have brought the happenings here to the House of Nobles. Ashivar is securing for us a contract. Simply put, on behalf of those unable or unwilling to commit to this cause to fight, we will do so in their stead. Meaning that, as representatives of them, we are more secure in our own rights.” Crow nodded. “Yes. Something that we should have done before...A pity. It would have avoided that whole bit of nastiness.” Crow replied. The amusement in his tone present despite the distortion. She could practically feel his cheeky grin behind that mask as he looked at her. She met his gaze with a mocking repetition of his words in a higher, squeakier voice before smirking. She then added, “You would have made the same call, Crow.” The robed man shrugged. “I deal in information. I would not even have been in such a position...So I doubt it.” He retorted. “The point, dear Crow, is we did what we are hired to do. What we get paid for. To do the job and whatever it requires to see the job done. Those nobles Ashivar is speaking to will insure that dismissal from any further calls to aid cannot be made so easily.” Crow remained motionless save for the tapping of his gloved fingertips against each other. “Oh I know, Commander. I imagine Ashivar is saying that same thing to the company’s potential clients…” He indicated the window. “So, my question remains...What is our next move?” Opalarie sighed as she plucked out a file. “I go to Archerus.” Crow was silent. She did not need to see his face to know he was waiting for the follow-up explanation. “The orders have already been sent to start moving our stock and inventory from the bunker in the mountains and resume operations. Scouts have been dispatched into Stranglethorn to seek out any leftovers from the failed troll invasion. At the same time, a clean-up crew is making its rounds through the region to silence any remaining issues from the do-gooders that are leaving us.” She then indicated the wrapped runeblade tucked on the top of a bookshelf. “However, that concerns me. A loose-end that I cannot ignore. It seems that blade and it’s knight were not tied to the necromancer... So whomever it belongs or belonged to, is our problem and as a knight of the blade, even loosely, I must report this.” Opalarie said with martial cadence as she read the file. “I am not familiar with the ways of Archerus, Commander. Do you think anything will come of it?” Crow asked as he readjusted his mask. “Mmm...Likely so...Very few blades that old are not associated, at some point, with Archerus. The knight it belongs to will be revealed, I am certain.” She said, distracted by what she read. With another sigh, she handed the file to Crow. “Pass this to the Sergeant outside and tell him to dispatch some men to Ashenvale.” Crow nodded as he accepted the file and scanned it briefly. “Oh my.” He said before looking up and nodding again. She made her way around the desk and went to the bookshelf, stretching her whole height to take the wrapped runeblade. “Safe travels, Commander.” Crow said before turning to see himself out, drumming his gloved fingers on the file. She grunted in parting as she cinched the blade across her back and went to an empty corner of the room, made so for the purpose she was about to use it for. Crow pulled the door closed and the soft tick of it locking behind him meant it was secure. With a toss of her head and lifting of her hand, she sighed. “Archerus…” She said softly before a slight pushing of her will tugged on the threads of magic that bound all things. The air rippled slightly before a gateway ripped open in the empty corner. The pathway, roiling with the dark smoke of the Shadowlands, would lead her directly to Archerus. After she stepped through, the gateway snapped shut behind her.' ' Category:Dark Dreams Incident Category:Stories